


Visions of love

by Captainmarvelous



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmarvelous/pseuds/Captainmarvelous
Summary: Summary: Dick and the reader used to have a relationship but when Dick left Gotham he left her behind as well. Five years later they found each other again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Visions of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this are my imagines from Tumblr just posting it here in case someone wants to read them. Once again sorry for any mistake!

Gotham night were always cold. The wind blew strong especially now that winter was around the corner; (Y/n) pulled the collar of her coat up to try and fight the biting cold. She loved winter, she did, but winters hasn't been the same without him.

It's been almost five years since the last time she saw him; she missed him, there was no doubt about it, but did he? She didn't want to know the answer to that, fearing what it might mean if he said no. She tried to move on, she really did but Dick Grayson was not an easy person to forget, especially when you find out that he was everything you've ever wished for and more, so much more.

(Y/n) hung up her old costume, after the whole fiasco with the titans and deathstroke, she couldn't bare to keep that kind of life anymore. So she became a social worker. She tried to help kids in Gotham in the best way she could, since she couldn't do it with Jericho she will at least try to do it with someone else.

(Y/n) was walking to her office reminiscing the days she used to climb into Gotham's rooftops with Dick and the Titans. Those were the good days. They were young and in love, but life's as usual got in the way. They didn't ended in bad terms per sei, but Dick left and after those five years he never even tried to keep contact with her, well it hurt (y/n) a lot. They used to be so close to each other, but now all that it's just a good memory to keep her company in the deserted streets of Gotham.

She entered the office and said hi to her co-workers and before she could get into her cubicle Susan, a middle aged woman whose white hair was perfectly styled, and her bright blue eyes hide behind a thick pair of round glasses stopped her.

"Hey honey, there's someone who wants to talk to you" the woman told her.

(Y/n)'s furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering who could be waiting for her. Is not that she didn't have any friends that stopped by, but they usually called first.

She made her way into her work station only to stop dead on her tracks. Her body froze, she couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Hey (y/n)" Dick said smiling.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She did not expect to see him again after so many years; many years of her waiting for him to return to Gotham, to return home to her, but waiting was in vain and now that he was standing in front of her, with his pretty smile and bright brown eyes she didn’t know what to say. She had dreamed of this moment for so long that now seemed just that, a dream. A dream she didn’t want to wake up if she was being honest, luckily for her Dick spoke again pulling her out of her shock.

“Sorry i came without calling, but this is pretty important” he stated.

When she finally reacted her face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

“Grayson, i’m surprised to see you here. I’m surprised to see you at all” she said her voice quivering at the end. 

Dick's noticed her sad tone, and his heart broke, honestly he expected something different, anger or something other than sadness. She looked the exact same, her hair was a little longer now, it was weird seeing her with her hair down, since she had always complained about it getting in the way when they were on missions.

“Um- yeah it’s just we have an urgent situation, and we could really use your help” he said expecting for her to reject him right away, instead she looked at him for a moment and said: 

“okay, what do you need me to do?” 

The brown haired man couldn’t hide his surprise when she agreed so easily. She noticed the look on his face and chuckled sadly

"You said it was urgent" she started "besides, it must be pretty important if you came all the way here to tell me" she finished and fumble with her hands. She always did that when she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, um- yeah it's my brother Jason, we need to find him and honestly I need all the help I can get"

She looked at him quizzically "you have a brother?since when?"

The last time she saw him there was no brother in sight.

"Yeah me neither. I guess Bruce's been busy this past years. He's the new Robin" he said bitterly.

She was surprised to hear that Dick was no longer carrying the mantle and her brows furrowed in question "I thought you were Robin".

Dick's jaw clenched as he replied "not anymore. Anyway,I have to go, but meet me in this address at 8pm, I'll tell you all the details" he finished handing her a piece of paper with a location on it. She grabbed it and put it on her pocket. The situation turned awkward quickly, no one knew what to say, there was so much that they wanted to share with the other but no words could fathom what they were feeling in that moment.

Dick coughed awkwardly and told her that he would see her later; he turned around and left without looking back.

(Y/n) sighed, she should have said something, she should have been mad at him for leaving her for 5 years and then coming back like nothing happened, but she knew that no matter what, Dick would always have a place in her heart. She couldn't say no to him, it was just like that. 

The day passed without any repercussions. It was actually slower than usual. As the night approached the city of Gotham, rain came with it. She left the office cursing at the sky for the rain, and pulled out the umbrella she had in her bag at all times. It was 7.30 and the address Dick gave her was only a few stops away from her work. She walked to the station trying hard to avoid the puddles of water, the rain made the city looked deserted, she would be lying if she said that walking alone on Gotham didn't disturbed her a little bit, it's been so long since her vigilante days that she kind of forgot what it was to walk without worrying about getting mugged and such. That didn't mean that she couldn't defend herself, but it's been so long that she was out of shape, so whatever Dick needed her for, she hoped it didn't involve too much physical activity.

She made it with five minutes to spare. It was an old abandoned warehouse, why did Dick wanted to meet her there? She has no clue, but he always had a flair for the dramatic so she didn't ask questions.

When she entered the building she saw that dick was not alone, Donna, Hank and Dawn were there too. A wave of melancholy washed over her; it's been so long since every one of the O.G Titans were together in the same room. She walked over to them a gave each one a hug. She embraced Dick and felt her heart hammered in her chest, she was sure dick heard it too. The hug last a little longer than with the others. This didn't go unnoticed by the team, and specially Kory. In the group there were new additions, a magenta haired woman stood tall behind Dick, and so were two kids. (Y/n) waved at them and threw a welcoming smile.

"Okay, so what do you need me for? Seems like you already have quite the team" she stated.

"I know we seem like a lot, but you're the only one capable of actually giving us a clue about where Jason can be" Dick paused "we're just the brawn, you're the one with the brains" he added looking at her like she hung the star in the sky.

She hesitated looking around the room, to her old teammates and her - momentarily- new ones. 

"I don't know Dick,it's been years since I don't use my powers" she began "I don't know how much of a help I can be" she finished looking at the floor.

Dick stepped forward and gently lifted her chin with his fingers. She shuddered at the contact.

"Look, I know it's too much to ask right now after all that happened, after what I've-" he cut himself off "just...can you try at least?" Dick pleaded.

She looked at him, and saw the desperation in his eyes, the fear, the impotence of not knowing how to get his brother back so she nodded and said that she would try.

"Thanks, that's all I asked" he said grabbing her hand and squeezing in it in between his. His eyes never left here and this didn't go unnoticed by Kory. She was looking at them with attention.

"Okay,guys suit up" he said turning away from her "Rachel give (y/n) Jason's jacket" he added.

Rachel walked towards her and gave her the piece of clothing, looking at her intrigued by what powers did she possess.

(Y/n) smiled at the girl and took the jacket from her. She closed her eyes trying to use her powers but nothing happened the first time she tried. She tried once again and and nothing. She was frustrated and angry at herself, the Titans were counting on her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"This isn't working Dick I'm sorry" she told him already giving up.

"Hey, hey. Look at me" he paused grabbing her by the shoulders trying to get her to look up "I know it's hard, and I know I'm asking you for too much...but please just one more time okay? I trust you, Vissionaire" , he finished.

No one has used her vigilante name in such a long time, but hearing it straight from Dick's mouth fired up something inside of her; she smiled at him and nodded before saying: "okay but this jacket is not gonna work, this is not from him, trust me. I need something else. Something that belongs to him".

Her powers would only work if whatever object she touched would be 100 percent from the owner, that jacket was not. She needed something that belonged to Jason, and Jason alone.

Dick couldn't think of anything that could possibly be his, so that's when the green haired kid spoke:

"Um- i got this from the other day when me and Jason went looking for Dr. Light" it was his birdarangue from his Robin suit.

When (y/n) touched it, it immediately evoke a reaction out of her.

She was no longer standing at the warehouse, she was somewhere else, somewhere dark; so dark she could barely see. A streak of light almost blinded her and she had to close her eyes for a second. When the light subsided she could take a look around. The place was dark, except for a few flickering lights. Underneath her feet there were railways,and then she saw him. Jason. He was hung and unconscious.

She came back to the building were the Titans were and everyone was expecting for her to talk.

"I know where he is" she replied giving the "R" shaped weapon to Gar, "he's in the old station outside the city"she said.

"Perfect. Titans let's go" Dick ordered guiding the team outside the building. Before (y/n) could go any further he took her elbow into his hands and said to her "I knew you could do it. Now let's get Jason back" he said smiling at her.

_---------------------_--------_---------------_----------_-----

Once the mission was over and Jason was safe and sound the Titans returned back to the tower. (Y/n) was hesitant but after some convincing from Donna and Dawn she gave up and went with them. 

She hasn't been in the tower in five years but somehow everything was still the same, but what bother her was how nice it felt being there, with her old teammates and friends. 

She took the beer Hank handed her and sat down in the sofa beside Donna. A moment later she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She heard Dick talking with Kory. She didn't mean to stay and listen but when she heard her name being mentioned she stood still, trying not to make noise. 

"I've seen the way you looked at her tonight Dick and honestly it's fine" Kory said defeated. "It's been five years and you still feel the same about her?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Listen Kory, I'm really sorry" he begun "I thought that I was over her, I really did" he said frustrated, "i guess I was just lying to myself, after all this years i- I still love her" he looked down, feeling ashamed, not because he loved (y/n) but because he thought that being with Kory was going to make her forget her, but clearly didn't work. He led Kory on and he felt awful about it.

"I'm really sorry Kory, I didn't mean for this to happen".

Kory looked at him, and saw how heartbroken he really was. She liked Dick,and their time spent together was good, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't feel the distance Dick kept from her since the beginning. He was closed off and never really spoke much about what happened in the past, but now seeing him interact with her, she realized why was Dick the way he was.

"It's okay. I mean I knew you weren't really into this from the get go. Your mind was always somewhere else. Know I know where it was" she chuckled and grabbed his hand,she gave it a squeeze, trying to reassure him. "It's okay Dick seriously" she smiled.

"Thanks Kory, you're the best" he said smiling at her.

(Y/.n)'s heart was racing. She couldn't believe that after all those years Dick was still in love with her, just as much as she was with him. She smiled a little, she felt sorry for Kory, but she was a smart woman.

Kory smiled at him and said: "well then what are you waiting for? Go get her" She encouraged him.

Dick gave her a hug and thanked her before he went looking for (y/n). She was so involved with her own thoughts that she didn't hear Dick come.

"(Y/n)! Hey what are you- did you hear anything about what I said to Kory?" Her face heated up and turned a pink-ish color under his intense gaze.

She could only nod in response. "I'm sorry" she muttered embarrassed.

Dick smiled at her and shook his head 

"It's alright"

She smiled up at him. Neither of them talked. They just stood there looking at each other, as if they both were memorizing every freckle, every scar from each others faces. Dick caressed her cheek and she leaned into his palm 

"I missed you so much" Dick said barely audible.

"I missed you too Dick", she replied smiling up at him.

"What do you say we give this another chance?" He asked scared of her answer.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and placed one hand on Dick's check. 

"I'd really like that" she answered.

Dick smile and kissed her. Savouring the moment. Trying to compensate for those five years they spent apart. 

"As much as I love seeing you two together, can you at least not do that in the hallway? There are children here for Christ sake!" Donna said mockingly.

They pulled apart laughing at their friend. Maybe coming back wasn't such a bad thing after all.

  
  



End file.
